Older Brother and Little sister
by Bubbly12
Summary: What if Lucy never was abandon at the orphanage and was born as Stan's little sister and see how they care for one another and reunite again which might be their last.
1. Chapter 1

Older Brother and Little Sister

A three year old Stan was sitting in a waiting room with his sister Shelly. Their mom was having a baby and it was going to be a girl. Then Stan's dad came and told them to come in the room. He had his original mute face but then it changed to curiosity when he saw the baby. It had pink hair and horns sticking out of its head. "Daddy why does she have horns?" asked Stan. "You see Stan your little sister has an illness which made her different." "Okay and what's her name?" "Her name's Lucy." answered Sharon.

Seven Years Later

"Hey Lucy get up it's time for school." "Huh? And good morning to you Stan." said Lucy as she got out of her bed. When she finally got dressed, she went downstairs for breakfast. "Hey you forgetting something?" asked Stan, while holding her hat. "Oh thanks!" said Lucy. Then they went outside to wait in the bus stop.

"Hey guys." "Hey Stan" said his group of friends. They never really spoke to Lucy she was so quiet and only trusted Stan. But she would listen to their conversation even though it was the thing. They would always call each other's assholes or fags. But she would just hold on to Stan's hand like life depended on it. But she was squeezing really hard because she felt really warm, face a little red, and panting. "Lucy are you going to be okay because you're getting a little warm." "No I'm fine really!" "Well alright." Stan said a little worried.

Elementary School Second Grade Classroom

Lucy was getting worse and she was sweating. Then her teacher saw her and asked "Are you alright maybe you should put your head." She did what she was instructed to do, but since she was sweating her dark blue hat was soaked and slipped out of her head and fell to the floor reveling her white horns. She saw everyone looking at her in shock but then one student started to laugh and in seconds the whole class started bursting in laughter. At first she was confused but then looked to the ground where her hat had fallen to the ground. Then the students started chanting 'Horns' over and over again. Lucy grabbed her horns and closing her eyes praying it was all just a dream. But kept getting the sound of their chanting was getting louder that she grabbed her hat and dashed out the door in full speed never looking back.

Lucy's Room

The walls were dark red, with light pink carpeting, and the bed spread were red. Her room also had pictures of her family, but most had Stan and her. She said she wanted to be a photographer when she grows up because she loves taking photos. But right now she is sobbing in her bed now that everyone in school probably by now knows her secret. 'What am I going to do, things will never be the same again because now everyone will make fun of me what do I do!" thought Lucy. '**Easy just kill them**.' A different voice said. 'What! Who are you?'** 'Just someone giving you advice' '**What?' '**Your answer is quiet simple, all you have to do kill everybody.' **'That isn't fair killing is wrong!' **'But you'll like killing it's fun.' **"Shut up!" Then someone knocked on her door and a familiar voice was heard. "Lucy are you in there?" "Hi Stan, did you come back from school right now?" "Yes and why did you ditch school?" "My hat fell off during class and everyone laughed." "Holy sh*t, alright they know your secret but they'll forget about any way so you don't need to worry about it everything will be normal tomorrow." "You sure?" "I'm positive." Lucy was still uncertain.

Lucy's Dream

Where am I? I see a light should I reach for it? Maybe if I focus I can reach it. Why do I somehow feel power coming inside? It feels right. And in that instant she woke up panting and saw many hand prints in her room.

Breakfast

"Hey turd why were you making so much noise? I couldn't sleep!" snarled Shelly. "I didn't make that noise!" retorted Stan. "Shut up turd!" yelled Shelly. Then their mom came downstairs looking really tiered. "The noise woke you up to mom?" "What noise are you talking about?" "You didn't hear it?" "No." "I'll tell you later, we need to get to school." At that moment Lucy was getting really nervous. Then Stan gave her shoulder a squeeze and said "Everything will be fine, if someone makes fun of you just ignore them." Then Lucy responded him with a smile and nodded her head, feeling relief.

At the Bus Stop

Stan's friends were there waiting for them. "Hey guys." "Hey Stan" "Hey Horns" said Cartman snickering and Lucy squeezed Stan's hand and gave the look that said 'I told you so' "Dude why didn't you tell me your little sister had horns?" "I like to keep it a secret" responded Lucy. "He was talking to Stan, Horns" "Ca wi si" (can we see) said Kenny. "What did you say?" asked Lucy. Then Kenny took off his hood and said "Can we see" "I don't know?" "Come on Horns don't be chicken" said Cartman. " Shut up fatass !" yelled Stan for defending Lucy. "Can we see please we won't laugh we promise." Said Kyle "You sure you won't laugh." "Yes we won't laugh." Then Lucy removed her hat and exposing her horns. The three boys said cool in unison.

Lucy's Classroom

Lucy's went inside her classroom and everyone was staring at her. They were whispering and laughing quietly while looking at her. When she was walking toward her desk a student stoked their foot out and made her trip. Then they all were bursting with laughter while calling her names like freak, weirdo, and horns. Then she started shaking and then she couldn't contain herself by screaming "SHUT UP AND DIE!" Then all she heard was splattering of some kind of liquid kind of noise. Then she thought to herself 'was that the noise Stan was talking about?' "Good morning class-AAHHH!" She screamed as she opened the door because every child in that door was murdered and blood was everywhere.

The Note

School was out early for some reason and as Stan was walking in the hallway and he spotted Lucy's classroom with police officers and her teacher was getting questioned and started getting really worried for her. Then went to get stuff from his locker and saw a note tapped to the front of his and said.

Dear Stan,

I'm sorry so sorry to tell you this but I won't be seeing you, Shelly, mom, and dad any more so this is goodbye I hope to see you again someday and I will miss you.

Love,

Lucy Marsh

So this is the first chapter and I intend to write more and please review and this is my first crossover.

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been six years since I last saw her and everything changed when she left like if she never existed. As I walked Sparky through town I recalled my memories of us we would play games, have an argument about how I didn't spend time with because I was hanging out with my friends, and when I was sad and depressed about Wendy dumping me and she would always be there by side making me feel better. As I was about to pass Starks Pond suddenly Sparky stopped and began to get excited and jump and bark excitedly and started to tug on his leash, but I pulled him back. Then the leash slipped through my fingers and he ran toward Starks and I ran after him yelling "Sparky stop come back!" Then I saw someone in standing in the water. Then I was in shock that person in the in front could it be Lucy. She has long pink hair and horns.

Reunion

Stan walked toward the girl. "Lucy is that you?" But Lucy had been shot in the head while wearing a helmet and had another personality. "Nyu?" "What did you say?" "Nyu" "Nyu what?" but then closed his eyes because the girl's body was exposed so he gave his jacket. "Did you know how many people missed Lucy!" shouted Stan, but she gave him a confused look and just said "Nyu?"

Marsh House hole

"Mom, dad it's Lucy she's back!" shouted Stan. "What!" they said in the same time. "It's Lucy she came back!" he said in joy and smiled a smile he never did. They looked at her and Sharon felt like she was about to burst in tears. But Randy wasn't convinced. "Dad aren't you happy she's back!" yelled Stan again. "Stan I'm sorry to say but I'm not sure that girl is Lucy, in fact she shouldn't be here." He said "What are you talking about look at her pink hair and horns I'm telling you that's her!" Stan I've always wanted to tell you this but since you were so much attached to sister I didn't have the heart to tell you." Randy said "What are you talking about?" "Let me explain."

Flashback

"Hey Randy it's time to do the test again." "I know" he said to his co-worker. A little girl with really short pink hair and horns was exposed and tide with shackles. A red laser was shown on her head meaning the practice test was about to start. "Please don't not again!" but a metal ball was fired and hit her. He felt guilt inside him, feeling terrible for hurting her when she's begging for them to stop. Then they had a break and started talking about their personal lives. But then they heard an alarm and they got a report that the diclonius girl escaped and killed some security guards with her vectors and coming after them. A guy in front of him was called Kurama and was about to leave and Randy was right behind him. But she was there and now they couldn't escape. If Randy ran passed Kurama he would be killed the second she saw him. Randy thought for a moment that this girl was probably planning this for weeks so must have pretending so they can let their guard down then she would strike. So they falled for her trap and now waiting for his death but than a pullet was fired and the diclonius died but her blood was all over Kurama , Randy, and others. Then something terrible happened woman were giving birth to diclonius children. Also the children were getting killed and most them happened to be children of the scientist that worked in the facility. Randy was getting really worried because Sharon was also pregnant so he decided to quit his job and move to South Park so he can protect his family.

Argument

"But still dad you said they started to exterminate them and Lucy must have been the only one who survived which proves this girl must be Lucy!" argued Stan. "Stan their could've been more survivor's besides Lucy" said Sharon. "Mom how long have known about this." "Since the day she was born." "Why didn't you guys tell me or Lucy because she had known she would probably be here with us right now?" "If she had known we would all be all dead by now!" "Dad how can you say that!" "She already murdered her classmates and a diclonius kills its family first!" "Randy!" scolded Sharon. "No Sharon he needs to know the truth!" yelled Randy. "That's enough I don't want to anymore of this crap dad!" "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Said Randy and Stan went to his room and Nyu followed him upstairs to his room.

Nyu

As Stan laid on his bed and listening to music from his ipod and closed his eyes listening to 'A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged sevenfold. But he felt a presence next to him. He turned the other side of the bed and the diclonius girl in bed with him and jumped off the and he hit his head on floor. "Do you know anything about privacy girl!" complained Stan. "Nyu" was all she said. "Can't you say anything else instead of nyu?" Then there was an awkward silence. "Okay I'll try to teach other words to say so people can understand you okay." "Nyu" "Alright let's start with my name, it's Sta-n", now you saw it." "Sta-n" "Good now say Stan!" "Sta-n, Stan! " "You got it um uh… you don't really have a name do you?" "Nyu?" "I'll just call you Nyu okay since you like saying that." "Now we have to find you a place to sleep…hmmm oh wait Shelly's room!" "Nyu" questioned Nyu. "Shelly is my older sister she moved out at age18, so you can have her room okay!" But then he felt a tug on his arm and Nyu was pointing at their family photo. "Oh that's my family photo." But then she pointed at a girl who was hugging Stan's arm. "That's my little sister."

Stan's Dream of the Past

While he got Nyu settled in, he went to bed. (Flashbacks) Kyle came running to meet up with his friends. "Guys did you hear all the second graders were murdered." "What are you talking about?" said Stan. "They were like all ripped apart!" exclaimed Kyle. "I'm sorry kid we looked for your sister for three years, don't you think it's time to move on?" said a detective. "What do you mean move on are you just going to close Lucy's case and forget about it!" shouted Stan. "Think about it Stan a seven year old girl can't survive on her own she could be dea-" "Don't say it, don't you dare say that!" screamed Stan. Then Stan's alarm rang and Stan woke up panting. "So does this mean Lucy killed all those kids and if she did where could she be and is Nyu just baiting me so she can kill me?" Stan said to himself.

Going to School

While Stan got dressed he went to check on Nyu to see if she was going to hurt him. "Hey Nyu you awake yet?" asked Stan. "Stan!" she said excited. 'She seems harmless.' thought Stan. "Listen I'm going to school so can you stay here for a while till I get back." "Nyu" she said. "Alright then, goodbye!" said Stan as he ran down the stairs, got his stuff and left to school. He didn't really take the bus anymore he just walked there. As went inside toward his locker, Kyle came. "Hey Stan" "Kyle I need to tell you something important!" exclaimed Stan. "Well what is it." "You remember Lucy right!" "Stan we've been over this, just because you saw another girl with pink hair doesn't mean it's her besides don't you think it's time to move on already." "Not that Kyle it's just I met another girl with horns just like Lucy, at first I thought it was her but turns out she just has the condition as her." "What do mean condition?" "Well it's not a condition there another specious called diclonius." "A diclonius what is that?" "Mutated girls that can kill with things called vectors." "Whoa, is that really true!" "Yes and Lucy might have been the person who killed those kids." "I didn't think she could hurt someone because she was just so quiet and who told you this anyway!" "My dad used to work at some facility with diclonius and one escaped and when she died her blood was on my dad which made Lucy have the same condition." "Wow, and this girl who she anyways?" " She can't talk well the only thing she said was nyu so I just call her Nyu, but she seems harmless, she's like a little kid who needs to learn right from wrong." "Oh, and what are vectors?" "My dad said they some kind of invisible long hand things that slash and rip you apart, oh and hold things!"

Why are You Here

As school ended everyone left the school and Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny were about to leave school grounds. But then Nyu happened to wait for Stan outside of the school. "Stan!" yelled Nyu. "Nyu what are you here, I told you to wait in the room!" exclaimed Stan. "What do you another horns?" said Cartman. "Nyu?" "Why is she wearing your pajamas Stan?" asked Kenny. "I didn't have more clothes for her to borrow and she wasn't supposed to leave the house, am I right Nyu?" said an angry Stan. "Nyu" obviously knowing that Stan mad at her put her head down in shame. "Can't she more stuff?" asked Kyle. "No I'm going to teacher some more words and she already knows how to say name so how hard can it be?" 'We can help you if you alright but Cartman." "Yeah Stan?" "Don't teach her crap." said Stan "F*** you Stan!" screamed Cartman. "F***?" said Nyu.


	3. Chapter 3

Teaching

"Okay Nyu let's start with hello." Said Stan and Nyu responded with a nyu. "You only say hello when somebody comes by so try repeat it hel-lo hello." "Hello…" "Yes you got it and all you got to do is say it when some comes you understand." She nodded. "Good, now what else yes try saying yes?" "Yes!" she said. "Great and you only say yes when your agreeing on something you get it?" "Yes!" shouted Nyu. "Wow you're really getting the hang of it and now let's start with no." "Yes!" "No is the opposite of yes and it means you're disagreeing with someone and it's kind of an easy word to say." "No!" "Man you're getting smarter by the minute you knows that?" "Nyu?" she gave him a confused look. "Oh sorry I also forgot to tell that some words also sound the we just learned no but the know I said is something you have like in your head, no wait I mean… you know what forget it I'll tell you later okay?" "Yes!" Stan chuckled at her childish behavior because one he thought she was really funny and two she reminded him of Lucy. "Stan, Nyu time for dinner!" called Sharon called "coming mom!"

Worst Family Dinner

While everyone was trying to eat their spaghetti, Nyu didn't know how to use a fork so she used her hands. While randy and Sharon tried to ignore her Stan was laughing head off. "Nyu you have to use the fork see." He demonstrated by using his fork and eating his spaghetti and soon she started copying his action. "Nyu!" she said with a smile and replied "You're welcome." They both started to giggle and flashing each other smiles. Randy was not amused but was getting very furious. Then he snapped. "Stan how can you trust her she's a monster!" yelled Randy while pointing an accusing finger at Nyu. "Dad she's my friend and she hasn't even hurt me!" yelled back Stan. "She's probably just using that nice act so then when you least expect it she will strike!" "Dad listen to you does Nyu look like someone ready to kill?" questioned Stan. "Don't you get it Stan I told what happened she's lying to you just watch as she tries to defend herself!" He was about to slap but Stan got in front of her and took the blow for Nyu. Nyu screamed and ran out the door and it was raining. "Randy!" exclaimed Sharon "Stan I…" "Just forget …"whispered Stan as dashed off to find Nyu.

Lucy VS Bando

"Nyu where are you?" yelled Stan. He searched everywhere for her but right now she was in deep trouble.

"Nyu! Nyu! Nyu!" she screamed. "Sir are you sure this is the diclonius girl were looking for?" asked one of the soldiers. "Do you see any girls with horns lately?" said Bando he was in charge of the mission to destroy Lucy and present in to the director who created the organization of mutant girls and science. As she was thrown at the gate. "Sorry I have to this." whispered the solider who was about to shoot her. But Lucy was signaled because she knew what was going too happened. She killed the solider with her vectors and was now attacking Bando. She sliced off his arm and poked both his eyes and kept screaming and saying curse words. She was about to finish him but then a voice stopped her. "Nyu what are you doing?" A shocked Stan said. Lucy was about Kill Stan but a flashback of hers came when Stan said 'Are you okay' they went back to her. "Stan is it really you?" questioned Lucy. Stan couldn't answer because he was still looking at Bando and all the blood. "Nyu how could you- "Stan it's me Lucy your little sister remember?" 'Is she telling the truth because she is saying more words now?' "Then why didn't you say anything before and why did you kill those guys." "I'll explain everything when I'm finished with him." She motioned to Bando. "No don't kill, please whatever you do don't kill him!" panicked Stan. She grumbled "Fine"

Explanation of the Horrible Truth

"So that's the reason you ran away?" "Yes and I never wanted to come back because the things I've done and the people I hurt and killed over the years." "Why did you act differently when I found you?" "I was shot at the side my head when I escaped the facility and I might I have a split personality." "So that's the reason those guys were after you." "Yes" "What are you going to do know?" "I don't know Stan..?" whispered Lucy. "You can live me again!" offered Stan. "No that would only put you in danger so it's better if I leave-""NO! I let you harm anymore people and I don't care if I'm in danger because I would put my life on the line to protect you because I've waited for you to come back home!" yelled Stan. "Stan I am so sorry for everything it wasn't supposed to turn out this way but I born to end all human life nothing more…" said Lucy with tears in her eyes. "You're wrong because I remember a little girl who was always happy to be around her family and you're just saying that because you've been alone and confused for a long time!" "How would you know, you were always the 'Golden Child'!" retorted Lucy. "That's because I care so please…" he offered his hand to her "let me help you." They both stared at each other and he still had his hand out waiting.

Talking

"Oh my, they've been outside for a long time do you think we look for them?" asked Sharon. "It's probably too late." Said Randy "What you mean, you don't think…" "It probably killed Stan and killing everyone in South-""Where back." Said Stan "aren't we…" whispered Stan to Lucy.

Morning

As Stan woke up he saw Lucy curled up by his side. It was Saturday and he wanted to show her around the town and see how much it changed. "Hey Lucy wake up…" he shook her gently but when she opened her eyelids she said "Nyu!" she said joyfully as ever. 'Oh I forgot about Nyu!" thought Stan. "Good morning Nyu" "Good morning Stan!" shouted Nyu. 'I could just show Nyu around the house instead, I guess?' "Okay wants to explore South Park so when you get lost you can come home." "nyu!"


End file.
